


Queen of Swords

by DamaLasi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queen of Swords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi
Summary: Regina Mills returns to her childhood home upon the news of her father’s death. There, she finds out that his death was not as natural as the authorities claim, but a murder. In order to avenge his death and get rid of the corrupt general that rules the town with an iron fist, she becomes a vigilante by the name of The Queen of Swords.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Queen of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Queen of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585992) by [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday). 




End file.
